onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Latest Talks
Needed? So I've been screwing around with the Community Corner sidebar recently, and I've noticed a few things. First off, this template doesn't work when viewed in the Recent Activity, but works fine when viewed anywhere else. What doesn't work is the tab system. Second, we really don't need this anymore, now that we have the Active Discussions category. So can we delete this template or at least remove it from the community corner? 03:42, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Sometimes I use it, so unless there's a majority against I'm fine keeping it. 02:49, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm with Nova. It's useful since some people don't use the Active Discussion template. 21:38, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Add it to the main page. I checked the other day for it and it isn't on there and forgot to comment on here. SeaTerror (talk) 21:46, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Why add it to the main page? What good will it do besides clutter it further? We have the much more organized active discussions stuff now. 21:50, January 26, 2015 (UTC) For people who use the main page. Main page is usually the home page. SeaTerror (talk) 21:51, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I'll be honest, I don't remember what the main page looks like. How many active editors use the main page over the recent activity page? Because if it's not many, there's no point putting this there. 21:55, January 26, 2015 (UTC) The original intention behind this template was to keep track of new discussions, since we are a very active wiki, and the reason that "other talks" were separated from the "main talks" was to avoid them being "buried" under the latter. The switch is not working in WikiActivity (it's a JS problem with the corner I think), we can either try to use tabs or merge them together. However, as it was already said, the active talks should already cover the purpose of this template as long we use "active discussion" everytime. So, if there is no other place it can be used, I guess we can delete it. Alright, so no we've made it so the active discussions section on the community corner includes timestamp and last editor. Taking away even more of the efficiency of this template And if it's a JS issue, can anyone actually correct it? I've asked Sff to look into it a few times before, but he never could figure it out in the time that he had. And the main page is not in a good state right now, so adding another template to it is a bad idea. Our options right now are: *Fix it. *Find another home for it. *Delete it. And right now, I'm still leaning towards delete. 03:52, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Seems like we don't need this template at all since we have the active discussions section. I'm going for deletion of this template. 02:00, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :I support deletion. So we're gonna delete this right? So say we all. Excelsior. 20:02, February 3, 2015 (UTC) It's gone. 23:30, February 3, 2015 (UTC)